Love Between Siblings?
by shichininbanjak
Summary: ONESHOT!  Rukia looks an awful like Hisana.  Byakuya's temptation finally gets the better of him.  BYAXRUK!


**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Bleach or any of the Characters. I am simply borrowing them for my story. The plot is the only thing that is 100% Mine. I hope you enjoy it and rate and review. **

Byakuya walked down the halls of his mansion. It had 50 years since his wife, Hisana, has died and he had found Rukia in the Rukon district of the Soul Society. He had taken her in as a member of the family, even though it was against the Kuchiki house rules, but he did it none-the-less, because of the vow he made to his dying wife. Since then Rukia was sentenced to be executed, and he didn't know what to do what to do at first, honor his vow to Hisana, or the one to his parents, to never break the law again. But Ichigo Kurosaki saved him from being tormented by Rukia's death, but saving her from her own Brother. Since then though Byakuya had been looking at Rukia in a different manner, she wasn't his real sister, or even Sister-in-Law anymore, and he looked just like Hisana. He walked past Rukia's room in his mansion and looked to her. "How are you Rukia?" He said plainly.

Rukia looked up in surprise to see her brother Byakuya standing there. "I am fine Byakuya, I was just relaxing, and writing in a journal." She said as she shut it and put it away in her desk drawer. Her brother entered the room as he casually glanced around. "Are you looking for something?" She asked him.

"No, I was just wondering if I could speak with you Rukia." He said shutting the door and sitting down on her bed. He looked to Rukia, his gray eyes meeting her blue ones. "Have I ever hold you how much you look like her?" He asked looking down now.

"Lady Hisana? My sister? Yes, you have many times Byakuya, why what is this about?" She said curious now, Byakuya was obviously thinking about something, but it was bugging her that he could never be straight forward with what was on his mind.

Byakuya stood up walking over to her crouching down so he could meet her eye-to-eye. He face, eyes, hair, nose, mouth. Everything was exactly like Hisana, Rukia had the same calm look on her face as well Rukia had a temper, that was the only difference, but Byakuya did when he was her age as well. "Rukia, I..." He stuttered over his words unable to get them out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and looked to her. "I love you Rukia."

Rukia blinked and smiled. "I love you too Byakuya, what were you afraid I hated you after all that? I couldn't." She said smiling to him warmly, lovingily.

Byakuta scowled. _Please understand what I am trying to tell you! _ "Rukia, I mean I love you." He said looking into her eyes, hoping for an understanding.

Rukia looked at him curiously, then she got it. "Byakuya, I mean, really?" She said in shock.

"I want you to be my wife." He said straining the words. "Your not a sister to me anymore, adoptive or otherwise."

Rukia smiled, and took his hand. "Byakuya, you have been good to me, it would be my honor."

Byakuya smiled, for the first time in a while, looking into Rukia's eyes. "I vow, never to hurt you again." He said tears filling his eyes.

Rukia smiled. "I know you won't." She said leaning in and kissing Byakuya on the lips with a deep passion. She melted into his lips as she felt herself being lifted up.

Byakuya picked up the smaller girl and set her down on the bed as he locked the door and climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck deeply, moving to her chin, lips, and shoulders. He heard Rukia let out a soft moan as he kissed her neck again, nibbling on it this time as he used his hands to remove the top half of her uniform. He took his hands off Rukia removing his scarf and hair accessories as well as his Captains Robe. He used his hands to trail Rukia's soft body and removed her bra carefully, kissing her nipples with delicate care.

Rukia moaned as she felt her lovers touch against her, she used her hands, removing Byakuya's uniform, and he bottom half and underwear leaving her completely naked under her brother. She trailed her nails across his back as she felt him kiss her neck again, it was her spot.

Byakuya reached down removing the rest of his clothing and kissing Rukia's lips gently, she was so perfect, just as Hisana was, but something about her made her even more special, like she was on another level. He prodded slowly at her entrance and looked to Rukia. "Whenever you are ready."

Rukia looked into his eyes and nodded, she was ready and wanted it. Byakuya nodded back to her as she felt him move into her, slowly. She felt his head go in as she gripped the sheets in pleasure. More of him went into her until she felt her hips meet his, and he was in.

Byakuya moaned softly holding Rukia's hips as he moved in a steady motion in and out of her. Every part of her body was perfect, he knew that for sure now. Rukia moaned loudly underneath him as he moved faster, slamming deep into her with his manhood. "I love you Rukia." He panted out as he moved faster.

Rukia screamed loudly in pleasure and she opened her eyes looking to him. "I love you too Byakuya, so much." She gripped his back scratching down it, leaving deep marks on him and she arched her hips into him.

Byakuya moaned in pleasure her nails trialled his back. He held her hips tight as he released himself inside her, feeling Rukia's entrance spasm, as they orgasmed together. Byakuya rolled off his sister after kissing her lips and panting heavily as he grabbed the blanket throwing it over them.

Rukia moved closer to Byakuya and laid on his shoulder looking up at him. "That was amazing Byakuya." She said panting.

Byakuya smiled to her and stroked her hair. "It was."

Rukia smirked closing her eyes. "Plenty more where that came from."

Byakuya chuckled as he closed his eyes, holding Rukia's body tight to his own. He sighed before drifting off to sleep, with Rukia soon behind.


End file.
